Kuroshitsuji at an Anime Convention Oh my
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Gander into my head for a moment please, and see what I dream.


Kuroshitsuji at a Con. Oh my.

A/N: THIS IS COMPETE BULLSHIT. Obviously this never happened. I wish it did. This was a dream I had.

When I eventually go to my first Anime Convention I AM GOING AS GRELL. (Probably.)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All that's mine is my love for Grell.

I smiled confidently as I strutted through the sea of Con goers, struggling through the masses on my heeled boots. My red wing fluttered over my shoulders as I flashed the false pointed teeth in my mouth to passers-by, my cardboard chainsaw strapped to my back. The red coat at my elbows fluttered slightly, and I turned my head to peer through my red framed glasses, the chains clinking happily, at the crowd around me.

That's when I saw him.

He was an absolutely amazing Grell Sutcliff cosplayer! He had everything down flat, and the pointed teeth he showed off were obviously store bought from the highest brand.

He looked amazing.

My heart fluttered as my inner fangirl squealed, and I practically ran to him. "Excuse me!"

He blinked down at me, shock written plainly on his pale face. His green eyes blinked at me before he spoke, "W-what?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!' I gasped, smiling as I clapped my hands together and bowed slightly in apology. "I just wanted to tell you that I love your Grell costume! It's amazing! Where'd you get it?" I gushed slightly, fanning myself. "And you have the voice DEAD ON! Did you practice?"

"C-costume?" He stuttered, taking a step back. Confusion danced in his eyes as he looked at me, taking in the red wig on my head. "Is that a wig?"

"Of course!" I blinked, "I couldn't have as lovely of hair as Grell!' I sighed happily, wiggling slightly. "Such pretty red~"

He blushed slightly, but still looked puzzled. "Errrr…"

I latched onto his arm and physically started dragging him back towards my group of friends. "My friends need to see your cosplay! It's too amazing to not show them!"

He stumbled along, his voice raising slightly. "W-what are you…"

"Guys!" I yelled, and my group of friends all whipped there head to look at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" My best friend, Lauren*, yelled. Her eyes widening as she took in the boy next to me. "Y-you look amazing!" She smirked at me, "Much better than our dear Alex* here."

"Shut up, you!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "I can't help if I'm not elegant like Grell!"

She giggled and turned her attention to the blushing man on my arm. "What's your name?"

"G-Grell…?" He said, making it sound like a question.

We all laughed, and I hugged his arm tighter. "Your real name, silly!"

"I-I have to g-" He started, detaching me from his arm.

"Holy…ALEX! LOOK AT THE SEBASTIAN COSPLAYER!"

"Where?" I shouted, whipping my head around in circles.

Then, I spotted him.

He was just as perfect as the Grell next to me, who was also looking in his direction. "Whoa! Look at the Ciel next to him!"

The boy was adorable, and completely fit the part of Ciel Phantomhive.

We had to get pictures!

We suddenly circled them, our mouths agape as we took in their costumes. "Excuse me!" I said, stepping forwards. "Can I get a picture of you two? You're cosplay is AMAZING."

The Ciel cosplayer leveled his cool blue eye at me, confusion plain in his gaze. "Cosplay?"

I frowned, tilting my head. "Yes! Cosplay!" I circled the Sebastian, peering closely at his costume. "This is high-grade material! Where'd you buy this? Or wait, did you make it yourself?"

I looked up at his amused red eyes and blinked.

"SEBAS-CHAANNNN~!"

We all whipped around and just barely caught a glimpse of red as the cosplayer from before threw himself at "Sebastian".

"Grell…" He said quietly, stopping the flying man with a single gloved hand to the face. "What are you doing here?" he sighed, frowning at the love-struck man.

"Oh my _Romeo_, you're so mean to a lady~!"

I almost melted into a puddle of fan girlish joy right then and there. I quickly jerked up my camera and snapped a quick picture.

_Oh shit, flash was on._

The three of them turned their heads towards me, "Sebastian's " eyebrow raised, while "Ciel's" twitched. "What did you…"

"Gotta go! BYE!" I suddenly yelled, throwing my hand up in a salute before pivoting and running for it.

I didn't stop until I found a deserted hallway, my heart pounding as I collapsed against a wall. I panted, looking at my camera's memory.

_No way…_

"Why did you run?" Came a cool, amused voice.

I screamed in shock, leaping to my feet. The Sebastian cosplayer was at the opening of the hallway, smirking at me. I stared hard, my brain trying to convince me it couldn't possibly be true.

But…they were _too_ perfect.

"Sebastian…" I started, still panting slightly.

He raised an eyebrow, still looking amused as he smirked at me.

"Are you the _real_ Sebastian Michaelis?" I demanded suddenly, my heart pounding.

A second passed.

Two.

"Yes." He grinned, then he suddenly leapt at me, his eye glowing red.

I screamed.

A/N: I woke up there. 8D it was an amazing dream…

You know, up until Sebastian killed me.

LOL.

GRELL I LOVE YOU. BE MY HUSBAND. D: NAO.

(*Names have been changed, for all you know. MUAHAHAHA.)

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY! 3**


End file.
